To Kill a Princess
by Lady Sylver
Summary: [Complete] Usagi is under an evil spell. Can the Sailor Senshi save her or will their beloved leader die?


To Kill a Princess By Lady Sylver _______________________________________________________________________ 

Usagi lies in her bed. Her eyes are closed as she restlessly sleeps. Sweat pours down her face as she continues to toss and turn. An expression of uneasiness is painted on her face. Luna sits on the nightstand. She is concerned for Usagi, who has been like this for two weeks. 

As Luna watches over Usagi, Usagi begins to mutter and talk in her sleep. Most of what she says is not understandable. Even though Luna can't understand what Usagi is saying, she knows that what Usagi is dreaming is not good. While Usagi keeps muttering, tears begin to run down her face. 

"No, you can't leave me. Please don't leave me alone." Usagi mutters as more tears spill down her cheeks. 

Luna jumps down on the bed. She walks up so that she is right near Usagi's head. "Usagi, listen to me. You have to fight this. Please open your eyes." Luna looks up at Usagi's eyes hoping that they will open, but nothing happens. Tears fill Luna's eyes. It's been two weeks since Usagi has opened her eyes. It's been a week since any of the Sailor Senshi have come to visit. "I'm here, Usagi. Sleep and get well." Luna curls up next to Usagi and waits for her to settle back into a deep sleep. 

Usagi finally falls into a deep sleep. Luna looks over at the clock and sees that it is three in the morning. She jumps down from the bed and walks to the window. She looks back at Usagi. "Princess, you have to get better." Luna looks back out the window and leaves the house. She heads to the temple to see Raye. 

Luna is so preoccupied, that she does not even see the person lurking in the shadows. *************************************************************************** Luna arrives at the temple fifteen minutes later. She can hear chanting coming from the Sacred Fire Room. She hurriedly goes to the room. She knows that she will find Raye there. By the time Luna arrives at the door, the chanting has stopped. 

As Luna looks into the room, she sees Raye sitting in the middle of the room. Her face is buried in her hands. All that can be heard in the room are the soft sobs coming from Raye. 

"Raye," Luna says trying to get her attention. 

Raye's head rises from her hands. She looks at Luna. She can see by the look on her face there has been no change in Usagi. "I've been trying for two weeks, Luna, and I can't find anything out." She begins to cry again. "I've failed Usagi again." 

"Raye, you need to get some sleep." Raye looks at Luna. "You are no good to any of us like this. Besides, Usagi needs you and the Senshi." Luna pauses and watches Raye for a few moments. "I think the Sailor Senshi need to come and visit her. None of you have been there in the last week." 

"I can't, I need to find an answer." 

"You have not gotten an answer yet. You and the others need to come see her. She is strong, but she is weakening. If we can't find an answer, we will have to say goodbye." 

"I know, Luna." She whispers as she turns away. 

Luna walks over and puts a paw on her knee. "I have to get back to Usagi. Please bring the others. It may be good for her." 

Luna walks towards the door. Before walking out, she looks back at Raye. Raye has begun to cry again. There is nothing Luna can do, and she knows it. She finishes walking out the door and begins her walk home. *************************************************************************** A figure stands outside Usagi's house and waits. He is hidden in the shadows. He does not want anyone to see him. He keeps watch on the second story window. 

After several hours, he is rewarded for his patience. He watches as Luna approaches the window. He can see that she is full of sorrow. After a few moments, the cat leaves and heads away from the house. 

When Luna gets a distance away, the figure emerges from the shadows. He is tall and wears a tuxedo. Within moments of emerging from the shadows, he finds his way up into the window. As he enters, his eyes immediately fall on the figure in the bed. He pulls his mask off and walks to the door. He listens through the door for signs of anyone being awake, but only hears a low sobbing from the other room. 

He walks back over to Usagi and sits on the edge of the bed. He strokes her cheek with his fingers. Tears begin to well up in his eyes. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead. "Usako, where are you?" Please, you must return to me." 

He loses all track of time as he keeps an eye on his love. He is very worried about her. He is so intent on Usagi that he does not even notice Luna has returned. 

Luna walks across the room and jumps up onto the bed. "She has been like that since she was brought home after the last battle." Luna pauses and looks up into his tear filled eyes. "Why didn't you come before this?" 

"I've been here every night for the last week." He turns to look at Luna. "Every night when you leave, I see my Usako." 

"I figured. She is always calmer when I come back." 

"Has anyone figured anything out yet?" 

"No, and I am starting to get worried." 

"So, am I, Luna. She's getting weaker." He gets up and walks over to the door. As he listens, he can still hear the person sobbing. "Who's crying? They were crying earlier when I came in." 

"It's Chibi Usa." 

"When did she get here?" 

"Four days ago. King Endymion sent her when Neo Queen Serenity didn't wake up that morning." Luna pauses for a moment before she continues. "That's the same day that Usagi started getting worse." 

Tuxedo Kamen looks outside and sees the first colors of the sunrise color the skies. "I need to leave. It's dawn." 

"I asked Raye to bring the others, so they can visit with her." Luna looks at Tuxedo Kamen. "I don't think she'll make it much longer." 

"Usako has surprised us before, Luna. Never give up hope on her." As he finishes he disappears out the window. 

"I hope you are right, " she says to her self as she curls up next to Usagi and falls asleep. ************************************************************************ Luna wakes up to having her ears scratched. She looks up and sees Usagi's mom and Chibi Usa standing there. Tears fill both their eyes as they look at Usagi. 

"I will watch Usagi today." 

"You are such a good girl, Chibi Usa." Usagi's mom bends down and kisses Usagi on the forehead. "Get well, Usagi," she whispers in her ear. She turns and leaves the room, closing the door behind her. 

"Luna, what are we going to do?" 

"I don't know." 

Chibi Usa walks over to the side of he bed and sits down. She takes Usagi's hand in hers. "Luna, her hand is so cold. She's not getting better." Tears begin to fall down Chibi Usa's face. She leans down next to her ear and begins to whisper, "Mama, you need to wake up. Papa and I need you." 

"Chibi Usa." Usagi mutters. "I can't fight alone! They are all gone!" Usagi begins to scream. "Not again! Mamo-chan don't leave me! I need you!" 

Chibi Usa tries to get Usagi to calm down, but has no luck. Chibi Usa and Luna can only watch as Usagi begins to toss and turn uncontrollably. Tears flow freely down Chibi Usa's face. She hears the door open and feels arms around her, pulling her close. She looks up to see Minako holding her, with tears in her own eyes. Chibi Usa turns her head to look at the bed. 

"Makoto, Ami, Raye, back off. Let me see if I can get her calmed down." Mamoru pulls Usagi up into his arms. "Usako, please calm down. You're using too much energy." He leans his head over and kisses her on the forehead. Usagi slowly begins to relax in his arms. "That's my Usako. I'm right here. With everyone else." 

"We heard her start screaming, so we got up her as fast as we could." Ami explains. 

Chibi Usa breaks away from Minako and runs to Mamoru. "Papa," is all she can get out before her tears start anew. Chibi pulls herself close to her mom and dad. 

As everyone watches the family, a sudden chill fills the room as Sailor Pluto enters the room through a time gate. ************************************************************************ "I can feel you weakening, Sailor Moon. It won't be long before you are joining your friends." 

"I won't give up. I will defeat you." 

"Such big words for someone who won't last much longer." 

"You may have taken everything from me, but my friends are always near me." 

He looks at her and sees the determination. He knows he has to break it. "Before you die, I want to show you something." Sailor Moon walks towards the creature. "Look over there." He points in the direction he wants her to look. "Go and see what is there. After seeing it, then tell me that you can defeat me. I'll give you one hour. If you still want to try and defeat me, then we will resume this battle. But, if after seeing what is there you want to die, I will make it quick." The creature disappears. 

After he disappears, she heads in the direction he had pointed. ************************************************************************* "Pluto, what are you doing here?" All eyes in the room turn to look at her. 

"I am here to help, Mamoru." She looks to each person in the room. 

"Then, you know what is wrong with her?" 

"Not exactly, Ami, but I do think we can figure it out if we work together. All I know is that this started at the end of your last battle." She looks around at them. "I always try to keep an eye on you all. I thought that she could win this battle." 

"What aren't you telling us Pluto?" Mamoru demands. 

She looks at him with sad eyes. "She is fighting a battle in her head." 

"Kind of like when we rescued Chibi Usa in her dreams?" Raye asks. 

"Yes, but this is more deadly. If she fails she will die not just fall into the hands of the enemy." She pauses for a moment. Pluto looks at everyone before she begins. "I went back in time and watched the last battle that the you fought. You fought bravely as always. I was very impressed with Sailor Moon, you did not even have to coach her along, Mamoru." She pauses for a moment. 

"Pluto, please go on." Mamoru encourages her. 

"I watched as she eliminated the creature that you were fighting. She was so proud of herself, but none of you saw the black mist that rose from the creature." She stopped and looked at each of them. Tears start to form in her eyes. "The black mist is a creature known as Night Shade." 

"Night Shade went into Mama, didn't he?" 

"Yes, Chibi Usa. He is manipulating her dream to make her believe that you are dead. He wants her dead." She looks to each of the Senshi again. The tears are flowing down her face. "This is not the first time that he has tried to kill Serenity." 

"What?" Everyone yells in unison. 

"None of you remember the last time because it happened when you lived on the moon. The only thing that saved Serenity then was the Negaverse began to attack this area, so he left Serenity to go fight with the Negaverse. I think Beryl wanted to kill Serenity herself." 

"So, how do we save Usako?" 

"I still don't know that." 

They all look at the figure that lies in Mamoru's arms. He pulls her closer to himself so that her head rests on his shoulder. Usagi begins to mutter in her sleep again as everyone watches on. ************************************************************************* Sailor Moon approaches the area that the creature had pointed to. From the distance she is she can see that there is a building with a dome roof standing there. As she gets closer, she can see that five pillars are holding up the dome roof. 

She approaches the first pillar she comes to. She notices that it has a blue color to it. She looks to the other three perimeter pillars. Each has its own color, and the color matches that of a Sailor Senshi. She continues to look at the blue one, and sees the symbol of Mercury appear. She looks to each of the other pillars that stand in the perimeter. On the red pillar, the sign of Mars appears as she looks at it. The sign of Jupiter appears on the green pillar. Then, the sign of Venus appears on the orange pillar. Her attention is now brought to the pillar in the center of the dome. It is a jet-black color. As she looks at this pillar, a rose symbol appears. She approaches this pillar. 

The black pillar stands in the middle of the others. It reaches up and touches the dome roof. Sailor moon looks up into the dome and sees the moon symbol cradle the black pillar. She walks up to the black pillar and touches it. 

As she touches the pillar, a face appears. "Mamo-chan." Sailor Moon whispers to herself. 

The eyes open and look straight at her. "Sailor Moon, you failed. You let Night Shade destroy us. You are not strong enough to fight. You never have been and you never will be." The figure of Mamoru glares down at Sailor Moon. "I don't know how I could have ever loved a cry baby like you." 

Tears start to form in her eyes. "You can't mean that, Mamo-chan." She sobs at the figure. 

"Why would he lie to you, Sailor Moon?" 

Sailor Moon turns to see a figure of Raye in the red pillar. She turns to each of the other pillars and sees Ami, Minako, And Makoto. "You guys believe in me, don't you?" 

"You failed us, Sailor Moon. You should just let Night Shade end it for you." The five figures say in unison. 

"You had no problem letting him kill us." Raye sneers at her. 

Sailor Moon falls to the ground sobbing. "My friends don't love me any more. I'm alone and scared. I can't win." 

Night Shade appears outside and begins to laugh. ************************************************************************* Mamoru pulls Usagi closer as the tears begin to fall down her cheeks. "My friends don't love me any more," she mutters to herself and the tears begin to fall harder. "I'm alone and scared. I can't win." 

"This isn't good. She's getting colder. She's giving up." Mamoru pulls her closer as tears run down his face. "Usagi, please hear me. I love you. You need to open your eyes before it is too late." ************************************************************************** "Mamo-chan, you still love me." Sailor Moon rises from the ground. 

"Now, Princess, are you ready to join your friends?" 

"Princess? How does he know?" Sailor Moon says quietly. "This is all a trick!" She yells at Night Shade. 

"Yes, Dear Princess, but you figured it out too late." He throws a blast of energy at Sailor Moon. She has no time to counter the blow and takes the full force of the blast. ************************************************************************** Usagi lets out a scream and her body goes limp. Her body starts to become very cold. Everyone turns to look at Chibi Usa who is fading in and out at Mamoru's feet. 

"No, Usako! You can't leave me and Chibi Usa alone!" Tears start to flow down his face. ************************************************************************* Night Shade walks up to the lifeless body of Sailor Moon. "After a thousand years, I've finally destroyed you! It was fun, Moon Brat, but now I am victorious. Now, I can destroy your friends." Night Shade turns to leave the building. 

"That's what you think!" He turns to see Sailor Moon standing there. "Moon Scepter Elimination!" The beam flows from her scepter and hits Night Shade. ************************************************************************** "My Usako, why did you leave me?" Chibi Usa is no longer at Mamoru's feet. She has completely faded out. Everyone in the room is in tears. Mamoru buries his head in Usagi's hair and continues to weep. 

As the others weep and try to console each other, a pink glow is seen at Mamoru's feet. Everyone in the room begins to stare at this glow, except for Mamoru. Slowly, Chibi Usa forms there. The girls look to see if Mamoru has noticed, but they can tell he has not. The watch Mamoru and smiles begin to cross their faces as the see the scene before them. 

A hand reaches up and strokes Mamoru's cheek. "Don't cry, Mamo-chan," comes a barely audible whisper. He looks up and sees Usagi's beautiful blue eyes looking into his. Everyone in the room rushes to Usagi's side to make sure she is well, but all she cares about is her Mamoru and her Chibi Usa, after she sees that she is there. ___________________________________________________________________________ If there are any comments, good or bad, please e-mail me at lady_sylver@geocities.com. 

Sailor Moon does not belong to me. I do this for fun and relaxation. Beside imitation is supposed to be the best way to flatter someone. Hope I got that saying right. Sometimes I can be as bad ass Minako when it comes to sayings. 

Thank you for reading. If you would like to see some of my stories with music and pictures please visit my website at www.geocities.com/area51/realm/8353. 


End file.
